1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to herbal compositions, and particularly to a wound healing composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bleeding, and in some cases abnormal or uncontrolled bleeding, can result from surgical procedures designed to treat patients with diseases and disorders of the ear, nose, and throat and related structures of the head and neck, as well as from a variety of other types of surgeries anywhere else in the body. Bleeding can be one of the biggest complications, not only when performing the surgical procedure as the bleeding can obscure the surgical area, but also when completing a procedure, as the excess blood can hinder a doctor when closing a surgical wound, such as while an incision is being closed.
Typically, doctors use suction devices to eliminate any excess blood and to clear the surgical area on the patient's body while a doctor is performing surgery. Sutures are used to immediately close the wound and prevent further bleeding. However, while stiches and other types of sutures can provide immediate benefits, not all bleeders are accessible, and many times sutures can also result in scars and other types of unseemly marks that can remain on the patient's skin permanently for all to see, which can be a source of embarrassment for many individuals. Although band-aids are also used to cover scrapes and other cuts and bruises, band-aids typically do not sterilize the area where the person cut him or herself, which can lead to infection and further complications.
Thus, a wound healing composition solving the aforementioned problems is desired.